


Daisies

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP in compliance with all PWP rules and regulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

John Sheppard had never had a dildo used on him before, so he wasn't sure if it was normal to feel like his skin was almost on fire, especially like his nipples were about to burst into flame, or if he was just really responsive to dildos.

They were lying on Rodney's bed. Rodney, the bastard, who had come already, was lying under him. John was in an awkward position on his knees between Rodney's spread legs, John's face buried somewhere between Rodney's neck and left shoulder. John's hands were wrapped around Rodney's sides, his fingertips in the creases between Rodney and the sheet. Rodney probably wasn't all that comfortable himself but all John could care about for the last ten minutes or so was what Rodney was doing with his right hand.

"Rodney…" John hoped this was enough to get across what he meant. It was difficult to form sentences while he was panting.  
Rodney's right hand was wrapped around the very edge of the dildo in John's ass. The thing didn't have a handle, it wasn't the most comfortable to grasp, but apparently Rodney'd had some practice. He was moving it in and out, slowly, again and again, pushing it inside at slightly different angles every time.

John's nipples continued to rub against Rodney's chest because he couldn't help but move with the thrusts, and that small stimulation kept throwing John out of balance. Just when he was getting his breathing slightly under control his nipples sent him back into sensory overload.

Rodney didn't seem to notice, however, so John struggled again to half-breathe in his ear �" "Please Rodney…" then he had to moan because Rodney had changed the angle again. "Please…" he shut his eyes tight, grabbed the sheet with his left hand and made a fist.

Rodney moved his right hand to John's head and grabbed John's hair tightly in response, as if keeping him grounded, reminding him to stay where he was.

"Rodney… I can't… I can't…" John was beginning to bite his lip quite seriously now. Rodney's voice was somewhere between Don't Question Me, Your Life Depends On It and the usual babbling Rodney, "yes you can. I know you can." Rodney's hand however never missed a beat with the thrusts. John let out what he feared could only be classified as a whimper into the sheet next to Rodney's neck.

"Do you know how I know?" Apparently the son of a bitch was now feeling chatty, "Because you're more turned on right now than I've ever seen you. You're practically soaking in sweat, you can barely breathe." John no longer understood what was going on with his body. Rodney's words somehow enhanced everything and all he was aware of now were the parts of him that were burning, outside, inside, and Rodney's voice. "John if you could see me fucking you with a dildo right now… how greedy your ass looks, it takes more and more effort to pull this thing out of you every time…" John was making sounds now, moans that got half choked on every breath because John lost the ability to maintain minimum oxygen levels the moment Rodney said dildo. Rodney's hand left John's hair and was making its way down to John's chest, between their bodies. "I know you can come only from this John… I'm not giving you any other options." Rodney's hand pinched John's nipple in time with yet another thrust and John couldn't hold back a scream when he came.

John collapsed, nearly shuddering. Rodney was trying to extricate himself from under John, for some reason, instead of just rolling John over on his back. The dildo was deep inside John's ass and now that John was coming down, tender everywhere, it felt even bigger and more uncomfortable than when it was first pushed inside. However John couldn't even make muffled sounds to remind Rodney to do something about it �" he wasn't even sure his voice would work anymore. He wasn't sure *anything* would work anymore.

John felt Rodney's weight back on the bed, probably sitting between John's now slightly spread legs. "Ok this is the part you're not going to like," And John buried his head in the pillow while Rodney tried to be gentle about pulling out a giant piece of plastic from the most sensitive place in John's body at the moment.

After that there were warm wet towels and John tried rolling onto his back but started feeling it halfway through his attempt and Rodney pushed him on his stomach again with his leg slightly raised, as before, to spare his still sensitive cock. Then suddenly Rodney was there again, touching his butt cheeks, rubbing something around and a little bit into his ass. "Don't even ask me how I got this stuff from Carson, just be glad I like you enough to sacrifice several energy bars." John was slipping in and out of sleep and couldn't figure out whether or not it was just his imagination that the cream smelled vaguely of daisies. "And should you feel the need to make it up to me, as you find yourself able to sit down at the meeting tomorrow, I would consider, say, your lunch dessert portion ample compensation. And maybe dinner, too."

In John's dream, he was lying in a field of daisies with Rodney babbling about desert. Perhaps because it was a dream, John wasn't disturbed by the fact that the flowers seemed to be exhibiting unusual fondness for his human anatomy. Or perhaps it was because he'd seen weirder on Atlantis.


End file.
